


Chalet Girl

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chloe and rachel are 21, F/F, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, Marriage, Rich - Freeform, Sex, Winter, both are gay, ill, issuses, james and rose are nice, sera is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The Amber family is rich and come from london, all year there drive to there Charlet house in the alps, there daughter is not so happy shes gay but her birth mother sera wont accept that and she has to married the rich boy Nathan Prescott, Rachels parents try all that this will not happen, then in the alps Rachels meet the new Chalet girl Chloe and she finally sees an escape.





	1. Back in the Alps

Its November and Rachel Amber the Rich and popular girl from London is packing her stuff for her and her Parents holiday at the switzerland alps, she enjoys this holiday every year and caint wait. But its not all soo nice since 4 months, her birth Mother Sera  forced her to married that guy Nathan, just she caint accept her daughter is gay.

"Hey sweety are you ready? can we roll?" the blonde haired girl with the blue feather erring hears her dad scream "yeah, im comming" she screams back and garp her stuff. After an long car drive and private Jet flight the family has arrived at the private landing area wehre 2 girls already waiting. "This year we have a new girl, so please be nice" Rose say to both of them and James and Rachel noods "I think she can not be soo bad as the last one, party and having sex in our holiday house" James say and they get out of the Plane.

"Oh there they are, the Ambers welcome back. I hope the flight was nice?" a very nice young girl with long black hair says to them, shes Emily and they knew her since 4 years, shes the main cleaning and personal assistant for the family wehn they are here "everything was great, thanks Emily" James say. "This is our new girl for this seassion" the black haird points at young blue haird girl who tottaly dont fit in here, Emily tottally look like at one from the gosspig girl girls and the new well not really. "Im Chloe" she says in a coole tone "Chloe you will make this, just follow the rules Emily has said to you and you will see the weeks will be over real quick" James say and they get in there car.

At the way to there House Rose say "This Chloe seems nice, mabye she dont look like she fits in here but I think we should give her a chance" "Well said dear" James say back and Rachel look out from the window and just smiles. Arrived at there Mansion Emily and Chloe grap there stuff and bring all in as Rachel sees how Chloe is stuggeling with some of the begs Rachel walks over to her and say "Wait, let me help you" Chloe looks up and say "Thanks but this is my job i will figured it out" with a little smile, Rachel let her do it and walks inside. The mansion was big, with over 9 rooms, a swimming area and more luxury stuff, Rachel headet to her room and check her Phone, 3 missed calls and 5 messages these are from Nathan and her birth Mother. Rachel sit on her bed and roling her eyes, she hatet it that she gets so controlled by Sera and Nathan, she hopes her Dad and "Mom" will find a way. She chanced her Travel outfit into more comfy Chlotes sit on her bed and text Nathan simple back that shes not here for a few days and that she will call him wehn shes back, to her birth mother she sent also a text but a cold one and wehn she wants something she can call James. It knocks on the door and her Mom Rose walks in "hey kiddi, all okay" she ask loving Rachel just looks sad at the floor "Just you know they called me and arghhh" Rachel says out loud, Rose sit bised her daughter and say "Honey I promise me and youre father we will get you out of it but you know Sera has a power with the money and the extortions to youre dad, but we will find a way I promose" Rachel looks up and hug her mom "Thank you" she say lovley beetween the hug, Rose stand up and say "I just want you to know that youre Dad and I going skiing with Emily, you also want come?" "No thanks, im a little tired" Rachel say and Rose walks out.

Rachel starts reading reading a book but after 20 minutes she gets bored and walk out of her room, she explores the mansion a little, she caint belive that girl what was here before Chloe was such a party, droug slut who thinks beeing here is just meeting nice guys and having sex and partys all the time with the Rich kids and she has no work to do. Rachel also hatet it that she always gets treated like this Rich girl, she works at her Dads company and know how working life is, she hatet this rich paty things so much, she just wants to go to a cool conzert and make things waht normale people to but that seems impossible since her Birth Mother has shown up years ago, she extortions James and also because shes Rachels birth mother, James had no chanche and now shes living the high rich life and forced Rachel to go to Partys and do all the stupid and boring Rich stuff and the Nathan thing.

The blonde sit in the living room and start watching tv, she watchs a show called "Arrow" action, drama and love all she want in real life, she look at the cklock and its 5 pm, _my Parents should come home soon and yaay I caint wait for the jummy food_ she thinks. "AUUUUU, SHIT" she hears yelling from the kitchen Rachel gets real quick over and see Chloe trying to make Diner "Im sorry i hope i dont disturbed you" the blue haird with neck long hair say and try to clean her mess in the kitchen "No, im fine" Rachel say and look over the new girl, they have to wear these stupid Black uniforms including a black pants and a black long arm bluse and grey boots, Rachel hopes these uniforms are warm enought for the girls, here its always so cold. "Im sorry again and youre Rachel right?" Chloe say to her "Yeah, yeah hey" Rachel say and make a move with her hand, Chloe smiles and Rachel thinks waht was that for a stupid action she just made. "Im here since 1 month and Emily showed me a lot of things and also the rules and how all works, this is really a cool work" Chloe say as she put something in the oven, Rachel sit now on the chair near at the Kitchen plate "unless we came and you have to stop youre partyng and have to follow the rules agian" she say and watch over the blue haird girl "Im just here for the money, it get paid very well" Chloe say and start to make some drinks.

"Okay you better go, I have some things to do before youre Parents come again and you all want a good diner?" Rachel smiles at the words from Chloe and say "How you can make this all alone I will help you" and she grap some plates and cutlery and goes over to the table wehre Chloe already has all made that it look nice, after that she makes the drinks Chloe has made more ready and placed them on there right places. "Thanks, that was something i did not espectet" Chloe say and Rachel look at her with both hands on her waist and say "Oh you think just im the Rich daughter im to lazy for work?" "No... ähm its just" Chloe mumble "Its okay, I like to help" Rachel says nice and a little funny, Chloe rub her neck with one of her hand and start smiling. "Rachel we are back" James yells trough the big house and now all was ready for there diner.

The table was big and the Ambers enjoed there company and talk about that and that, Emily and Chloe served the food and Rose say "Emily and Chloe, I think you both worekd so hard today pleae join us and eat with us" After an talk in the kitchen both of the girls are joyning them on the table and eating and having a good time, Rachel looks over Chloe and think how beautfiul this girl is. After they are finished they go to bed, after saying goodnight to her Parents she wants to walk to her room and hear between there cleaning up that Chloe and Emily talking about her. "Chloe yeah shes nice but shes engaged and I told you the rules, so come on, let us cleaning this and then we go to bed". Back in her bed Rachel thinks waht that means, waht she just heard, shes so confused, but she go to sleep and tomorrow is another day.

 


	2. Ill stay here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for that short chapter, the next one will be longer and hot ;)

The next morning was here and Rachel feel the sun on her body, she gets into the shower and put on new chlotes, her hair she has made to a messy bun. She walks over to the breakfast room and already see her Dad and Mom waiting, she gets over and sit do them. "Its a beautiful day today, perfect for skiing" James say and eat his bagle "Good Morning" Rachel say as she spots Chloe who brings her her hot choclate "Morning" Chloe say and walk back in the kitchen, "sees really nice and even shes not so fancy as the girls she makes her job" Rose say and Rachel added "yeah i thinks its fresh to have someone like her, not so fancy and just normal" and she take a sip of her hot choclate.

The brekfast was over and it was time for there skiing day, she put on her ski siut and wait for Chloe and Emily, Emily came with skiis and Chloe with a snowboard. After an lift drive and some hours of skiing later Rachel is impressed of Chloes snowboard skills, shes soo good at it, they have a break at the top of the mountains. "Chloe, youre here since 1 month and can drive with youre snowboard like this, this is really impressive" James say and Chloe just say "Thanks", also a thing Rachel hatet they can sit here and watch the beautful veiw and can enjoy things but the girls has to work, her dad told Rachel a million times thats part of there job and they get paid well but still Rachel was not a fan. "Okay I think our break is over" Emily say and they countine there ski day, Rachel is really soo impressed by Chloes board skills how she slides trough the snow, like its the eastis in the world.

Back home all chanced there Chlotes and Rachel is in the shower as the door open "OMG IM SOO SORRY" she hears Chloe yell in panik and she get fast out, Rachel smiles at this. In the living room she sees Chloe how she cleans the table she walks over to her and say funny "I hope you enjoed the view" Chloe scares and look over "omg im sooo sorry but i swear i diddnt see anything" she say in panik "hey its all good, at least we are both girls right?" Rachel say look Chloe deep in her very blue eyes "yeah, right, i mean youre engaged so no worries" Chloe say and Rachel get gousebumbs "yeah" she say sad. "wehre is youre ring?" Chloe ask her look at her hands "waht?" Rachel ask and look nervously arround "Youre engaged right? dont have people a ring then?" Chloe ask her "yeah, yeah i... ähm just put it down" Rachel say nervously and go back in her room. She starts crying and feel soo much pain, she hadet this live, she dont want to have it, and again her phone rings with masseges of her mom, she hadet her mom, she just wants to meet a nice girl, fall in love and have a happy gay life.

It was Sunday and and that means they have to go Back to london, all was ready and Rachel hear how Chloe talks on the Phone "I know mom but please, I have to stay here, we need the money" Rachel get quick out of here not that Chloe sees it. 1 hour later they are outside of the Airplane place wehre James give Emily and Chloe there Money they say goodbye to all and go in the Plane, right before the Plane will startet Rachel say to her Parents "Its okay i will stay here for some more days, you know i dont just can back and aand" Rachel say sad "Its okay sweety, we will try to managed this and pls. be save and have a good time" James say, Rachel hug both of there Parents and get out of the plane with her stuff.

Chloe and Emily looking suprsided but its okay that means extra money for them, back in the house Emily say to Rachel she had to cut off her Plans, she tought there will come back in 8 days beacuse of the engaged party, Rachel tells Emily its okay, she can have her free time, she will not tell her parents Emilys face let out a big smile and she was gone, now it was just her and Chloe.


	3. Snowfall

2 days have been passed and its snowing since them, Emily isnt here shes at a friends house its still me and Chloe. We playing games or watched TV, we cooked togehter, that was fun. "So tell me Rachel, how is youre boyfriend?" Chloe starts asking me and i get a unhappy feeling "Hes ähm nice" i start to say very unsure "He is ähm nice? thats all i tought happy in love people are more then that" as i heard these words i feelt how i lose my controle, i dont say anyword and just run in my room and break down, i cryed my eyes out and i got a text from sera "Hey Rachel James told me youre gonna stay longer in the Alps? why!? I hope you dont have forgot youre wife obligations wife xoxo" I am soo angry that I could scream and yell at the world and waht does she mean with wife obligations we are not even married! 

The door opens and Chloe walks in, she see me how im under my planket crying my eyes out, she walk carefully over me "Im sorry Rachel, waht ever I said, im sorry" and sit beside me on the bed. "No its just" I start to say and get me back up in the bed "Yeah" Chloe says intressed "This life, i havent choose that, its so much more then you can imigane Chloe, im forced to married this man beacuse my birth mother thinks she owns this family, the truth is" i let out a sight and say "the truth is im gay and all i want is falling love and finally get the life i desrved" Chloe say nothing just watch over my red nose and red crying eyes "My mom and dad knows this, they try all that they can stop this but my birth mother wont accept that, it hurts so much, i just want a normal life and not that shitty rich one" Chloe get closer to me take my hand say "I understand you soo much Rachel, does youre parents or better youre mom know that?" Her hand is so warm and cozy "My whoule Family knows that I had girlfriends back there or better 1 but we broke up and then my real mom comes and since then all has changed" "Im so sorry Rachel" Chloe say still hold my hand, we both smile at each other.

3 hours has passed and know its 7 pm we cooked togehter and eating, Chloe got a call from emily that she still cant come over beacuse the snowfall is too strong but honestly i like that, Chloe is such a good listner and understanding, i really like her company. Diner is finished and i helpd Chloe with the wash up we sitting in the living room and watching Tv. "Hey Chloe since you know this, and ähm do you have a boyfriend?" I ask shy and look over her. "Rachel can I tell you something big and can I trust you?" she look me very deep in the eyes, I look back in her beautiful face and say "Chloe you can trust me I wouldnt never told anyone waht I told you hours ago" she smile at me and starts "My Mom is sick, that why I have this job here, my dad died years ago and them my mom become ill, i try since that the best i can and and" her voice gets heavy and she is to shy to look at me right now "and im also gay Rachel, I had 2 girlfriends back there but they broke up with me becuase of that thing with my mother" "These are bitches" I say and Chloe let out a little smile.

I get wake up by a Phonecall from my dad, that he conviced sera but she said no and if all is okay and since waht i figured out last night all is very okay. I try on my pullover and warm pants and go over to the kitchen but there was no Chloe, i search all but diddnt found her, i know she isnt out or go shopping the snowfall is still here so i go to her and Emilys room and see shes still sleeping. I watch her, shes sooo cute wehn shes sleeping and very beautiful, I get back in the kitchen and make breakfast. "Hey, im sorry normally this is my job" i hear Chloe say and she sit on the table "its okay i tought i let you sleep, you did too much in the last days" i say and also set me to her. We start eating our breakfast and talk about the newst gossip from my life and also Chloe tell me her things, her mom is getting better but have to go after the party this weekend. "Hey about last night" she starts and im soo happy i also wantet to talk to her about that "good call,  seriously. I also want to talk about you about that" i say happy "No im so happy you told me this, we are both grown up and and yeah" I say and Chloe smiles.  


We cleaning the breakfast up and its still snowing "What are we gonna do know?" Chloe let out that qeustion "You want to go swim? we have a whirlpool here" i ask her "Are you seroius, i dont know if this is a good idea?" she say and look at her and say "Oh just you think we are both gay, come on Chloe we deserve some fun" and slap her soulder playfully. "But I dont have a bikini here" she say rub her neck "And but you have one underwear come on" and we make our way.

I start the heating and Chloe get us some drinks and towels, i feel how the water gets warm. "Okay here is all" Chloe say and put the things down, in the meanwhile i start to undress me until my black underwear and hop in the whirpool, the water is very warm and good for my skin, Chloe take the drinks and give me one "so you also come in?" i ask and Chloe gets nervous "yeah just give me one second" she say "Chloe come on, i know you know since 5 days and like i say yesterday we can trust each other" that was it and Chloe also get undressed until her black underwear, my eyes watch over her perfect skin body and she has a big very cool tattoo on her full arm. "Nice tattoo" I say and she come to me in the pool "Yeah right, you dont saw it, beacuse of the longsleeve things i always wear"  she say and sit opposite from me and give me a smile and i smile back. Some time has passed and the weather got sunnyer and warmer but we are still in the pool and talke about our fav band firewalk, "yeah finally someone who knows them" I say exedied "You ever been of one of there shows?" Chloe ask me we sit now next to each other "saddley know, i hope we can goe onetime" i say with hope Chloe just smiles at me and say "tottally 3 years ago i was at one of there concerts and it was hella epic" "I can image" I say and get closer to her. "Can i tell you something?" I ask her and i feel how my heart begun to bumb "Shoot" she say look at me and I look her deep in her face "Chloe, this time we spent together and all, its soo much fun and exectly the life i ever wantet, i i" I caint say it or can I? oh fuck it "I fell in love with you" shit i said it, Chloe just look at me without anyword and she start to kiss me, carefully and sweet, then she grap my neck and it gets stronger, i feel sooo much right know and i just feel love, with one jump i sit on her legs and we kiss and kiss looking at each other, smiling without any saying.

"I hope I just show you that i fell in love with you too" Chloe say to me after our hot making out in the whirlpool session, i smile at her and say "Youre such a funny and lovley dork" and we get out from the pool and we wrap each other in in our towels and cuddeling under the planket in my room. "that was beautful, i never feel anyrthing in this way" I say to the blue haird as i rest my head on her shoulder, she kiss my hair and my tummy begun to jump. "Youre something Special Rachel" she say in my ear and i start smiling, she takes my hand and we begun to play with both of our hands, we giggling arround in my bed "its just so awensome wehn im with you, i wish this would be forever" i say my toughts out loud and we both smiling at each other "yeah, me too but after this weekend, we will go back to our lifes" Chloe say disapointet "and what if not? I could go with you, my parents wouldnt understand that, i help you with youre mom and we get to know each other better more then since these 5 days" I say lying over her now, Chloe smiles and we starting kissing again.

I bumb her in my pillow and I feel how her warm hands slide over my back, she grap my ass and i let out a small moan, i kiss her lips, her nose, her neck and she also let out a moan "I want you know" I say flirty to her and we kiss deep and lustly, she open my bra and kiss my boobs up to my neck, i close my eyes and let my body feel all this amazing energy, Chloes fingers slide over my boobs i feel her lips on my neck and how she tickle every nerve of my body "Oh my good" I moan and we kiss. Her fingers slide over my legs come to my pussy i lying under her now strech my back and moan "mhhmmm yeah" and Chloe let me feel all her energy in mine, how her finger stroke over my pussy who gets wetter by every touch she makes, how her fingers slide over my comfort zone and i just got wilder and hungry for more, her kisses and touch and then she arrived at my g-spot and my energy exploed and i let out a big "ohh my goood Chloe" moan. She isnts finshed her hands go back to my boobs and she squezzing them "OH MY GOOD" I screm full of lust and love, I grap her neck and kiss her deeply, my fingers moved to her breast and open her bra, i lick with my tounge over her nipple and she let out "oh my good" moan, i feel soo good at the moment, I stroke with my hand over her tattoo, kiss my way up to her tummy, breasts and back to her face, she touch me gentle and I came to her pussy, kiss it like a hungry lion, she moans "yeah" and strech her back, i find my way back to her lips and kiss it, and with my hand i get deeper in her g-spot and now she let all her energy free.

We lying cuddeling and fully naked above at each other i play still with Chloe boobs and we just smile at each other "That was" she wants to say "I know" I say to her and kiss her nose quick, after some cuddeling and smoch kisses we go showering, we dry each other with the towels and giggling arround hug each other and stole some kisses from each other, we look us deeply in each other eyes and smile full of love, we go upstairs in the living room just with our towels onand Chloe hug me from behind has we both froze and gets schoked right in front of us stands Sera.

 


End file.
